SNEDversity: How Omily remakes the universe and nothing bad happens
by sned
Summary: The long awaited continuation. I hope you're body is ready.
1. Chapter 1

Current in SNED and inded most of earth.

Omilywas the last ever thign aroud. This mad her really sad and she said "I ned to get tureens again" but there was no hop leaft.

MEANwhilst in another galaxy dimension portal domain was an universe that was like snedverse BUT DIFFERENT.

Here everything were correctly spelt even if it hadn't become right to say the order of words what happened. In this universe everyone was alive and all very smart and much better than snedverse sneddians. We will call them the ultrasneds. Ultragroeg was busy in his underfloor lab building the huge hardon callipers to power ultras and ultradors large boner smasher. The machine would shove a boner at super high speed into a cocktail stick and people would wince so hard it made a black hole.

Just as the 3 genius people were about to begin… in the test chamberrrrrr. Suddenly ultragroegs alternate universe bitch wife chairs walked in. she was an 50 foots high giganigger that was part of an arranged marriage by ultraomily. She grabbigated ultragroeg and took him away because sned was banned in this marriage. The test contuated and the spelsig got rely wore as a protl to normal snedvser open and omiyl fell thru.

"wtf omily2 sed ultrasneddians and ultrapow flug down from his cave and yelled "WHIT PEEPUL" and flew away. Omily explain she had blowed up all of her univrers and neede ultrasnedditttes to sav thoughrm again.

They all troveeled to the normal universe.

Ultrapsnoddian s builb a magic box. "thos while summon back all the sneddians, but they must all pass an mighty test. We cannot even begin got control stuff now" and they they did.

Starping off wid an dorp:

Dorp woked up in magic box land. "dude wtf he said" he saip and looked around. There was lots of steam around him. Suddenly gaben appears and says "dorr to retrubum to the real world you have to destroy ate thib" and he pulled off his fast suit and reveal a copy of episode 3. Dor began to cry as he smoshed the precocious files then gabe whispered in his ear "btw killing floor is removed from steam" and then dor died.

Back in snedverse normal a dead dor appeared next to omilky "aw willyknob" she said.

Who will survive? Find our in prat tow.


	2. Chapter 2

During thr tim that heppen when the pther do if said when dead.

Omily wen back into unltrasneverse and asteriated for halp. "GUISE I hav the whole dor and he dead"

This was massive huge trouble.

Ultrador grabbed his alternativ slef and shook him a bit, "Iz broke" and then "Iz broke" became a thing in ultrasned and it annoy people for weeks unti it got removorated.

But thayn ultragroeg returned and used magic powords to revivvy dor. "How did you achievequires all that energy" and ultragroeg sed he broke his marriage and the enggergy released from destroying the best ship in sned was enufoguh.

Back in he muggy box or reliving it was sams tran/

He apororated into a heueg room and there was a pile f colocoloate and he ses "wow nice" and then "wow nicebecame a thing in sned and it annoy people for weeks unti it got removorated.

Then a big letter that he sent to himself but took many weks top do and it read "you can revive but only if you eat all this, pis it not belgiumiumm" and sam vomited for 12 yardss then did ip.

Bsck in the rel wold sam appeared and it happened well.

Now in tbox were an groeg. He was stuck in a place where you can ask to gat various gas and then they might give it maybe. Groeg wanted all the gas but couldn't, so he killed him,self and failed the test.

Ultragroag saw this anm got perseverated he wasted his ship breakinging energy on revving dor who wood probably die next chepterd anywho. But then unltrasven boated over and said "use the emerging from my massive svenboner that I gotted from seeing the sexiest groeg" and the boner revivvivled him.

Now that gerog was back he started emitting vast ammounts of swag that both and indeed "sim"-mutinously revivisvivitsvovivitsvvvitti ted all of the snedverse but attracted every chairs from every alternate universe to groeg.

…SNED is saft but whoop will stop the new swag groeg and the chairs army!111wssdbsh


	3. Chapter 3

At this one time groeg had been ifelted by the swagness and made him evul. He commanderrd an chairslut army and they were revavagding both sned and ultrasned. As ultrpsned didn't fugg things up all the tiem they wernt used to fighting and all got deteriorated.

~interlude~

Sned kill count:

Various passersby

Most of orbmore

alien race of svenlings

Themselves in various formations and multiple times

All of eartth

Whole of unltrasned dimention

~interlude~

The only ultrasneddian left howeverbeeing was ultrador who was infactually immoral. "sneds STAHP, I will holf them away and you have to get a weapor to figgy the chairmy" Omily went into bear mode and tried to lesbify all the chairs but the swag field was overrtlypowering. Sam and dor brought out the duckwilly sword and pancaked shield for omily but they also didntnotnot even scrup groeg.

The chairs dragged at dor and sma ad they were swampertrred into them. Pow jetpacckered into the battle waving a giant cube. It was the orbmore chatbox remade! "sup negurr I can progrommig nopw" and bneat back the chairs. Evene though he was fighting supedgudwell he coulnotdfnj rexue the bros4lyfe.

Ultrador grappled omiyl and pow and ran awwy. "There is an weapon that is butter than Dwsword, pancaked and bearmily smothied together, it is hidden deep under ultrasnedtopias secret vaulr" and they went there.

Butt groeg jhhad absuhed them and chairs starting to attack. Ultrador beat them with his giant fisthands but as they were sluts, hitting them just made them horny. The a big spaceship shaped like a bananana appeared. Outflew ultra Sven and the ultra Sven aliens. When they al saw groeg on his throne of chairs they grew svenboner and attacking rhe chairs. Groeg was beatenified back for a while at leats when did has it happen/.

Then a sneak chairs had sneaked snuck to omily and flew away with her "what fuck" saidpow. "no tiem to worry about omilyitlyi saed" ultrador.

They ran down into the secret room quickly and inside was nothing but a blank box with PPT stamped onto it…

To bee countrified.


	4. Chapter 4

"bombang" saud the doors to the chameber as the bchairamrym was trying to eget it into kill ultrador and pow. "pow you hoof to take this box back to normal snedvers, mainsinly to make it so all the names stop bearding confusing. And pow agreed. The mysteryo PPT box was put into the hardon boner machine and launched back tro rogiulor snod.

All of a onetime omily and gorog burth through the door being choosed by the chairs goreg sed "all the chairs turned on me when they found out I was also a gooat" and he wasent evul anymore.

The 3 of them wobbled into the portal holding the box just as all of ulatrasned got chairraped to deeth. "we have to open the box" sed omily and she did and theon relises what PPT stood for and was megafrigteened.

The pendle party tards burst out of the boax and started being shit everereythewreh. But as the chairs comeing into the realsnedverse they got imploded. Dor showed upa dns ed" onoy the that could beat a pondle was 3 peddles" and everyone else asked where he has beeen "it dose'ntnot matter".

Now the chairsloots had been demobbed and all was hoppy but was it no ecause the party tardxs were busty wrecking shit in regular snod. What they needed was a maegyeical spirirt guide.

The 4 sneddians went and camped in the wilderness to cpmuminsacte with nature. Pow went hoem to broes mulp. Something storgange happeen to groeg, his hair started grooweeing at an incredible rate omiyl said "cut yo hair" but he didn't, then it turned white, shaggy and sproad across his body. He growed horns. It were trhe great a wise billy gruff. "why have you coem here" asket ehd dor. "because the universe is on baaaad (I hope you Get It), danger, the penbdle PT's are escraping to face book.

Faecbouk was an dagerplace where the only power was RATING POWER. Omily and sma climped onto billys back as he prepared to take them to the land of FB to fight the PPTs. Dor sed "fuk dis I cannot into raeting" and went home.

The story continues in

Sam and Emilys Wacky Groegventure!1


End file.
